Suna Suna no Devil
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Despues de su derrota en Alabasta a manos de Luffy... Crocodile fue asesinado por alguien que buscaba venganza. Sin embargo para el antiguo Shichibukai ese no seria el fin... inexplicablemente apareciendo en el salon del Club de Ocultismo se dara comienzo a una nueva etapa en su vida... y quizas cosas que el jamas se hubiese imaginado. Crocodile/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Un Final Distinto.**

 **-Alabasta, (Tumba de los Reyes)-**

El lugar donde nos encontramos en estos momentos es bajo tierra, este lugar es conocido como la Tumba de los Reyes, que se encontraba debajo de la ciudad de Alubarna, la cual era la capital de la nación desértica de Alabasta.

En este mundo donde los Piratas existen ahora mismo un evento importante se estaba dando ya que el destino de una nación estaba juego.

Aquí se estaba dando la batalla final entre dos hombres, con el destino de toda una nación en juego a la vez que la tumba se desmoronaba debido a que el mecanismo de autodestrucción fue activado.

Los participantes de esa batalla eran un chico llamado Monkey. D Luffy, un novato que apenas iniciaba su carrera y solo poseía una recompensa de 30 Millones por su cabeza, él era joven como pirata pero que poseía un enorme potencial y grandes sueños que él deseaba cumplir.

El otro participante era un hombre ya grande llamado Crocodile, él era alguien con experiencia en los mares y cuya dicha experiencia término por aplastar sus sueños, una recompensa de 81 Millones se daba por su cabeza… aunque como un miembro de los Shichibukai esa recompensa estaba inactiva.

Esta batalla era la tercera que se daba entre Luffy y Crocodile desde que el joven del sombrero de paja llegó a Alabasta. Las otras dos batallas… habían terminado con una victoria para Crocodile quien dejo a Luffy asumiendo que este habría muerto… y de hecho así hubiese sido de no ser por la suerte absurda que Luffy podía llegar a tener a veces.

Para este punto la batalla había llegado a una etapa en donde Crocodile había usado su garfio venenoso, algo que el guardaba para aquellos oponentes que se ganaron el respeto de Crocodile al ser considerados 'dignos'.

Después de pelear arduamente aun envenenado… Luffy termino cayendo al suelo debido a la potencia del veneno en sí, el cual se esparció mas rápido a su cuerpo debido a todos los movimientos que el hizo durante la pelea.

Y ahí fue… cuando incluso desde aquí bajo tierra se pudo escuchar el sonido de una explosión… todo de acuerdo a su plan.

Cuando la explosión pudo escucharse incluso bajo tierra… Crocodile supo (O mejor dicho asumió) que él había ganado.

"Al fin… ha comenzado la nueva era," Declaro Crocodile con alegría al ver que su plan se había cumplido. Ahora mismo él estaba totalmente convencido de su victoria ya que la bomba había explotado y ese mocoso del sombrero de paja ya estaba condenado a causa del veneno de su garfio venenoso.

Si… nada podía detenerlo ahora.

Ahora era solo cosa de encontrar a Plutón después de volverse el Rey de Alabasta.

"¡Este es el día en que mi ambición se vuelve realidad! ¡Este país es mío!" Declaro a los cuatro vientos el Shichibukai, aun cuando solo dos personas en la Tumba de los Reyes fueron capaces de escuchar esas palabras.

Aun mientras la tumba colapsaba él no se preocupaba en nada por el inminente peligro de quedar enterrado… después de todo solo era cosa de usar sus poderes para convertir esas rocas que lo enterrarían vivo en arena y listo.

Sin embargo… cierto chico que parecía haber sido derrotado definitivamente comenzó a ponerse de pie al recordar su razones para luchar en primer lugar… aun estando envenenado Luffy encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie una vez más.

Crocodile por su parte se dio la vuelta… y sus ojos mostraban su sorpresa total al ver que su oponente se había levantado una vez más.

Incluso Cobra se veía sorprendido al ver que una vez más Luffy se puso de pie.

"Tu...no puedes… ¡derrotarme!" Logro decir con bastante dificultad Luffy, aunque su determinación seguía siendo la misma que había sido siempre a la hora de pelear contra Crocodile.

Crocodile simplemente lo miro… antes de sonreír, sin embargo esa sonrisa junto con sus ojos en estos momentos eran un indicador de que para este punto ver a Luffy levantarse una vez más había superado el límite mental de Crocodile, "¿Esas son las únicas palabras que puedes pronunciar?" Respondió el Shichibukai, "El ladrido desesperado de un perro antes de morir… que apropiado… ¡Sin fundamentos!" Dijo Crocodile mientras lentamente se acercaba a Luffy, esta vez él iba a asegurarse de matarlo.

Sin embargo Luffy estaba lejos de únicamente decir aquellas palabras únicamente por decirlas.

"Yo soy…" Entonces a duras penas Luffy le dio su respuesta a su oponente, "¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!" Declaro Luffy sus sueños en voz alta y sin nada de vergüenza… eso lo dijo con las palabras y tono de alguien que no tenía pensado morir.

Crocodile se detuvo a mirar por un instante… pero entonces el dio una sonrisa aún más grande ante esas especificas palabras.

"Escucha mocoso, mientras más conozcas este mar, mas aprenderás a no hacer declaraciones tan descaradas como esa," Dijo Crocodile mientras alzo su garfio venenoso. El Shichibukai hablo con esas palabras debido a su experiencia a través de los años en Grand Line, "Ya te lo dije… ¡Hay demasiados novatos como tú en este mar!".

En lugar de responder Luffy se quedó mirando a la vez que respiraba pesadamente.

"Mientras más aprendas del nivel de este mar…" Y ahí, como si algo se hubiese quebrado en la cabeza de Crocodile el perdió toda compostura y se lanzó hacia Luffy con la intención de darle otra vez con su garfio venenosos, "… ¡MAS PRONTO PERDERAS DE VISTA ESOS SUEÑOS!" Y por la forma de hablar era claro que Crocodile hablaba… por experiencia personal siendo que la vida le forzó a él a dejar esos sueños.

Sin embargo Luffy no solo esquivo ese ataque sino que aprovecho que el brazo de Crocodile estaba todo extendido para poner su pie sobre el garfio e impactarlo con tanta fuerza en el suelo que termino rompiéndose como su hubiese sido una rama.

"¡Yo soy el hombre que te superara!" Declaro Luffy mientras Crocodile daba una mirada que indicaba que él no se pudo creer lo que había ocurrido con su garfio envenenado.

Debido a eso él no se dio cuenta de que Luffy estiro su brazo hacia atrás una distancia considerable… para después hacer que la mano de ese brazo impactase directo en el estómago de Crocodile a tal fuerza que el Shichibukai termino escupiendo sangre desde su boca.

Pero Luffy no dejo que ahí terminase ya que inmediatamente uso su pie para impactar a Crocodile en la cabeza, cosa que envió a volar a Crocodile antes de saltar sobre él y usar su puño para impactarlo sobre el suelo, destruyendo esa parte del suelo en el proceso.

Luffy entonces estiro su brazo agarro a Crocodile del frente de su traje y procedió a mandarlo a volar hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él. Cosa que destruyo esa pared.

Con todo eso ahora era Crocodile aquel que encontraba muy difícil el ponerse de pie.

Luffy estaba mirando a Crocodile con una expresión muy seria… en esa expresión ya no había rastros del divertido capitán de los Sombrero de Paja… ahora mismo si el perdía aquí ya no habría forma de salvarse ya que Crocodile se encargaría de confirmar su muerte… Luffy se lo estaba jugando todo en estos momentos, incluso su vida.

Crocodile por su parte aún seguía intentando levantarse, aunque la incrédula expresión de su rostro indicaba que él tenía su mente enfocada en otra cosa en estos momentos.

Eso era… las ocasiones en las que el subestimo al chico que estaba en frente suyo… desde el momento que supo de su existencia él pensó que Luffy no sería una complicación alguna.

Primero al no creer que ese chico había sido responsable de derrotar a Mr.5 y su pareja… y luego descubrir que ese chico del sombrero de paja y tripulación continuaban con vida cuando él los creía muertos… y finalmente ellos llegando a la ciudad de Rainbase.

Crocodile… al recordar eso él se enojó todavía más.

En su garfio envenenado que ahora estaba roto… el hizo que apareciese una daga que se encontraba debajo del garfio.

"¡Solo eres un mocoso que salió de la nada!" Grito un Crocodile guiado por la furia que se impulsó para cortarle el cuello a Luffy con su daga, "¿¡Quién demonios crees que soy!?".

Con eso Crocodile intento cortarle el cuello a un Luffy… que esquivo al agacharse y termino con la daga y el brazo de Crocodile sobre su cabeza.

"¡No me importa quién eres!" Respondió Luffy mientras los ojos de Crocodile reconocieron que con eso él se había dejado expuesto a un contraataque de parte de Luffy.

Y además… debido a los daños a su cuerpo él no podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar.

Por qué el no uso sus poderes de Logia para volverse arena y evitar ser golpeado antes de que Luffy lo tocase… era la misma razón por la que este combate termino volviéndose uno físico en lugar de que Crocodile simplemente intentase usar sus poderes para dejar deshidratado a Luffy.

Para este punto la determinación de un Luffy que había regresado dos veces de lo que era una muerte asegurada termino por quebrar algo dentro de la mente de Crocodile, él estaba tan furioso que termino por olvidarse de sus poderes para intentar pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Luffy, e incluso ahora en el inicio de su carrera de Pirata él era alguien a quien no muchos podían darle una pelea física de igual a igual.

Crocodile no era un peleador de cuerpo a cuerpo (O al menos no uno que pudiese compararse a Luffy)… esa era una de las razones por las que Luffy había logrado llevar las cosas hasta este punto a su favor.

"¡YO VOY A SUPERARTE!" Grito con toda su determinación y voluntad el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja. Con esas palabras Luffy finalmente pateo a Crocodile con tanta fuerza que lo mando hacia arriba.

Sin embargo Crocodile logro recuperarse antes de tocar el techo de la Tumba de los Reyes.

"¡Voy a destruirte junto con este lugar!" Respondió el Shichibukai desde su posición ahí arriba.

El alzo su mano y comenzó a reunir una masa giratoria de arena extremadamente densa.

" **¡Sables Pesado!"** Crocodile declaro ahí el nombre de su ataque y le lanzo esa técnica hacia Luffy, cosa que causo una gran onda de choque cuando esa técnica toco el suelo.

Todo lo cercano al punto de impacto comenzó a destruirse debido a la fuerza de aquella técnica.

Aun así Luffy soporto ese ataque aunque tomo su esfuerzo… con esto la energía de Luffy probablemente estaba en su límite por lo que él lo daría todo en su siguiente (Y probablemente ultimo) ataque.

Abriendo su boca lo más que pudo Luffy comenzó a inhalar una enorme cantidad de aire y término inflándose a sí mismo como si fuese un gran globo. Entonces el comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo varias veces y después de hacerlo lo suficiente el apunto su rostro hacia el suelo y abrió la boca para dejar salir todo el aire que había dentro suyo.

Con eso Luffy logro impulsarse similar como un cohete hacia donde se encontraba Crocodile ahí arriba.

Y preparando sus puños para el ataque final…

" **Gomu Gomu no…** "

Sin embargo Luffy no era el único que preparaba un ataque final.

" **Desert…** " Comenzó Crocodile mientras su brazo se convirtió totalmente en arena.

" **¡…Storm!** " Dijo Luffy el nombre de su ataque.

" **¡…La Espada!** " Respondió Crocodile quien también lanzo su técnica para terminar el combate.

Crocodile lanzo desde su brazo cuatro espadas hechas de arena en forma de abanico.

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron… la fuerza de los puños de Luffy demostró ser superior y logro hacer que las espadas se disolviesen en arena.

Y con eso ya no hubo nada para darle protección a Crocodile quien tuvo que aguantar aquella lluvia de golpes de parte de Luffy mientras el techo de la Tumba Real impedía que el saliese volando y a la vez lo obligaba a recibir más de esos golpes.

Considerando lo que normalmente era un golpe de Luffy… ahora mismo Crocodile recibía cientos de esos golpes.

Eso llego a tal punto que Crocodile termino en el techo de la Tumba de los Reyes pero los golpes de Luffy simplemente no lo dejaban bajar y se aseguraban de que él se mantuviese ahí arriba para continuar recibiendo mas golpes, cada parte de Crocodile los recibió… Luffy no tenía piedad en estos momentos.

Pero aquí lo que termino rindiéndose no fue ni Luffy… sino el techo de la Tumba el cual se terminó por romper debido al poder de esos golpes.

Considerando que entre la Tumba que se encontraba bajo la tierra y la ciudad se encontraban varias capaz de sedimento separándolas… uno solo se podía imaginar el poder de esos golpes y lo que Crocodile debió aguantar.

El cuerpo de Crocodile termino saliendo expulsado de aquel lugar por el hoyo que se había creado en el techo… un último golpe de Luffy lo mando a volar.

- **Alubarna** -

Desde el mismísimo suelo de esta ciudad que se había vuelto un campo de batalla se abrió un agujero del que una figura salió volando hasta una considerable altura.

Sobre los cielos de la ciudad, estando más alto que cualquier casa o edificio se encontraba Crocodile.

El Shichibukai ya había perdido la consciencia después de que los golpes lograsen romper el techo de aquella tumba, aunque lo admirable era que el continuase con vida aun después de recibir tantos golpes y ser mandado a volar con tanto poder como para romper el techo de la Tumba Real y terminar a una considerable altura en el aire.

Ahora mismo Crocodile se encontraba derrotado… pero al menos con vida.

Y así el termino cayendo justo en medio de la gente (Y dejo grietas en el punto donde termino cayendo) que había parado de peelarr al ver que la lluvia finalmente había regresado.

Era como si ahora que Crocodile quien se robó la lluvia había sido derrotado el regalo de la madre naturaleza ya no podía ser detenido.

Sin embargo si bien en estos momentos Crocodile se encontraba indefenso, nadie lo atacaría ya que para la gente él seguía siendo el buen protector de Alabasta, una imagen que el creo para ganarse el apoyo de la gente.

De hecho hasta donde ellos lo sabían Crocodile no había hecho nada mal… aun cuando él era la razón de que estuviesen peleando en primer lugar.

Sin embargo eso no duro mucho ya que entonces apareció una persona que se creía muerta… Igaram apareció junto con un chico y comenzó a explicar que Crocodile era el culpable detrás de todos los males que azotaron a Alabasta.

Todos los demás escucharon con atención… pero simplemente era muy difícil de creer.

Sin embargo para darles certeza a todos los habitantes de Alabasta los marinos decidieron aparecer en ese instante y se pusieron en frente de inconsciente Shichibukai.

"Ha sido confiscado un barco de Baroque Works que transportaba Dance Powder para la creación de lluvia artificial," Dijo Tashigi, quien era la líder de ese escuadrón de marinos al inconsciente Crocodile mientras los demás no hacían un solo ruido para escuchar lo que iba a decir ella.

"Líder de la organización secreta Baroque Works, miembro de los Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile," Dijo ella con un tono de voz estoico y profesional, cosa que en si era raro de ver en una persona como ella, pero Crocodile se lo había ganado, "Por orden del Cuartel General de los Marinos, con la autoridad del Gobierno Mundial de acuerdo a la Cláusula de Arresto Naval Enemigo a partir de ahora quedas despojado de todos los títulos y privilegios que te fueron otorgados por el gobierno," Finalizo ella, dando por entender a todos que en definitiva el culpable aquí era el antiguo Shichibukai.

Ahora Crocodile seria capturado y llevado a Impel Down para ser juzgado por sus crímenes… con eso la justicia seria realizada.

Sí, todo eso sonaba como el final perfecto para esta pesadilla que vivo Alabasta… o lo hubiese sido si algo más hubiese sido tomado en cuenta. Ya que en este mundo un cambio fue hecho.

Lo que Tashigi y los Marinos no tomaron en cuenta fue… el factor humano.

Ya que aquí además de los Marinos también estaban los Soldados Reales y los miembros del Ejército Rebelde… y todos ellos todavía poseían sus armas.

Entre las personas cercanas a Crocodile… se encontraba un simple soldado que se unió al Ejército Rebelde porque creía que esa iba a ser la mejor forma de salvar al país.

Quizás una persona tan pequeña a gran escala mundial que ni siquiera su nombre era conocido. Esa persona no era un pirata, ni tampoco poseía una Akuma no Mi… tampoco era un peleador destacable siendo lo único notable de esa persona su pistola.

Pero quizás una cosa que se podía destacar era su voluntad para pelear por su país, por Alabasta. Después de todo si el no tuviese amor por estas tierras… entonces él se hubiese quedado en la seguridad de su hogar en lugar de ir al campo de batalla.

En lugar de eso la decisión fue ir a pelear.

Él había terminado matando durante el transcurso de la batalla en Alubarna…

Después de descubrir una verdad… esa persona tuvo una reacción distinta a la de los demás… o quizás fue el único en actuar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

"No…" Murmuro en un tono de voz muy bajo aquel hombre, tan bajo que nadie fue capaz de escucharlo. De haberlo hecho al escuchar el odio en esa voz alguien hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo para prevenir una acción que nació en un instante a causa de la furia y el odio.

Después de todo en la mente de ese hombre solo había un pensamiento:

 _ **¿Acaso ese monstruo iba a vivir después de todo el sufrimiento que le causo a Alabasta?**_

Es decir… ¡Gente había muerto gracias a todo este conflicto!

Puede que su acción hubiese sido hecha en base al odio, pero en ese momento realmente se vio como la mejor opción de todas.

Aun si los marinos terminaban baleándolo a él por lo que iba a pasar.

Debido a que la atención de todos estaba centrada en Crocodile, nadie noto como ese hombre saco su pistola y la apunto hacia el derrotado Pirata.

Sin embargo lo que si llamo la atención hacia sí mismo… fue cuando el alzo su voz para mostrarle al mundo la justicia que iba a ocurrir… ¡La justicia que Alabasta merecía!

"¡MUERE MALDITO DEMONIO!" Grito a todo pulmón ese hombre mientras apunto su pistola hacia el cuerpo del derrotado e inconsciente antiguo Shichibukai.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Se escuchó como cinco disparos fueron hechos, cada uno de ellos disparado hacia el cuerpo del antiguo Shichibukai y cada disparo tenía la intención de quitarle la vida.

Un total de cinco disparos terminaron impactando en el pecho del antiguo Shichibukai.

La única razón por la que no es escucharon más fue porque aquella pistola únicamente tenía capacidad para disparar cinco veces antes de necesitar recargarse.

Por unos segundos nadie se movió ni dijo nada… eso se debía a que todos estaban simplemente demasiado sorprendidos que simplemente no podían procesar lo que había ocurrido. Lo que había pasado simplemente era demasiado como para ser verdad… y aun así había ocurrido.

Lo único que se movía era la lluvia que no dejaba de caer después de aquella gran sequía.

Incluso aquel que disparo se tomó unos segundos después de vaciar su pistola ya que ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… de que él, un ciudadano sin nada especial y que se alisto en el Ejército Rebelde… una persona insignificante como él había matado al Pirata que tanto sufrimiento le trajo a Alabasta.

Sin embargo luego de darse cuenta de lo que él hizo… solo quedaba asegurarse de que ese monstruoso hombre estuviese realmente muerto.

Pero para ese momento más gente se recuperó de la sorpresa… incluida cierto miembro de los marinos.

"¡Deténganlo!" Grito Tashigi luego de recuperarse del shock inicial.

Los marinos que estaban junto a Tashigi se recuperaron de la sorpresa inicial y rápidamente corrieron hacia donde estaba el hombre que disparo, quien intentaba recargar su pistola para continuar disparando.

"¡Alto ahí!" Dijo uno de los marinos quien rápidamente tacleo al hombre al suelo, causando que este soltase su pistola.

"¡NO!" Grito con desesperación el hombre quien se sacudía con fuerza para quitarse al marino, "¡Suéltame! ¡Ese monstruo merece la muerte!" Insistía el hombre aun cuando el Marino tuviese fuerza superior lo que le impedía zafarse para volver a agarrar su pistola.

Sin embargo ese marino era una persona entrenada por lo que no soltó al hombre.

"¡No se acerquen o dispararemos!" Amenazaron los marinos a los demás presentes.

Si ellos no hacían nada entonces más personas irían a atacar al caído antiguo Shichibukai… y eso sin duda alguna llevaría a un caos generalizado entre las personas.

Aun si esos marinos no tenían nada de aprecio por Crocodile ellos no podían permitir que el volviese a ser atacado a riesgo de causar que el caos reine nuevamente… no cuando la batalla finalmente había terminado.

Por su parte Tashigi se recuperó del shock inicial que ese hombre causo y rápidamente fue a ver en qué estado estaba Crocodile para ver si era posible hacer algo… pero lamentablemente para ella.

"No puede ser…" Murmuro ella en tristeza por al ver que… no había nada que hacer para salvar a Crocodile, incluso tratamiento médico de emergencia no habría servido en esta situación.

Al final ni siquiera ella logro arrestar a Crocodile.

Al principio Tashigi tuvo la esperanza de que él hubiese sobrevivido al saber que los Piratas de su nivel eran mucho más fuerte que las personas normales… Sin embargo al ver el estado de las heridas de Crocodile… ella solo pudo mirar con horror (Por las heridas de balas en sí y las posibles consecuencias) y resignación como… el destino del antiguo Shichibukai terminaba aquí en lugar de ser juzgado y mandado a Impel Down.

Debido a que la última bala fue dirigida hacia su corazón… el Pirata y antiguo Shichibukai conocido como Crocodile falleció en ese momento.

Así fue como a las manos de un simple soldado rebelde quien era un hombre sin ningún talento especial y que solo se unió al Ejército Rebelde para ayudar a su país… logro matar a una persona que con facilidad podría matarlo cien veces sin siquiera intentarlo.

Y… la satisfacción que el sintió fue inmensa aun cuando ahora ese hombre había sido detenido en el suelo… de hecho no solo él ya que se podía ver que había sonrisas en varios de los presentes que eran o soldados de la Familia Real o Soldados del Ejército Rebelde… de no ser por los marinos ellos hubiesen alzado a quien disparo en el aire.

Esta muerte solo fue posible porque Crocodile estaba totalmente derrotado y lastimado.

Al final incluso alguien tan fuerte como el podía morir a manos de alguien mucho más débil si un momento de vulnerabilidad absoluta como este era aprovechado para dar un ataque con el intento de matar… si incluso los más fuertes pueden morir a manos de los más débiles si un momento como este era usado.

Sin embargo… para Crocodile este no era el final.

Una persona como el a pesar de sus acciones seguía siendo importante para el futuro de este mundo y de varios acontecimientos… ¡El no podía morir aquí!

Por ahora si en este mundo él había muerto… entonces el tan solo necesitaba continuar en otro lugar por lo pronto.

Pero quizás eso se vea como una nueva oportunidad para el antiguo Shichibukai.

Quizás en algún otro mundo hubiese sido el idealista y poderoso Luffy quien hubiese terminado muerto (Cosa que no sería sorprendente con todo el daño recibido a través de sus peleas con Crocodile mas el envenenamiento recibido en esta última) y yendo al lugar donde Crocodile sería enviado.

Y pensándolo así una persona como Luffy quizás era la mejor opción al ser una persona joven, alegre e idealista con grandes sueños y sin una sola gota de sangre detrás de él.

Y sin embargo en lugar de eso a ese lugar va a ir… una persona ya en sus cuarentas, que casi nunca da sonrisas de alegría, cínico y cuyos sueños fueron destrozados y que además había matado a muchas personas a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo lo único que no se podía negar de Crocodile… era que el poseía un gran poder.

Y así para una persona que fue capaz de traer a una nación entera a una Guerra Civil y al borde de colapso… termino en un mundo distinto al suyo, quizás mucho más seguro en comparación… pero no exactamente un lugar débil.

 **-Academia Kuoh, (Club de Ocultismo)-**

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos ahora era en cierto salón de un club de una Academia bastante conocida en la ciudad.

Sin embargo en estos momentos había algo inusual… debido a que en medio del salón se encontraba tirado cierto antiguo Shichibukai que había sido derrotado por un chico con grandes sueños y consecuentemente baleado por un simple hombre que deseo tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.

Ahora mismo eran horas de clases por lo que esa habitación se mantenía vacía… uno solo podía imaginar cómo hubiese sido que de la nada un hombre ya mayor y con un cuerpo bastante lastimado al punto de quedar inconsciente hubiese aparecido en un instante en medio del salón del club.

Aunque a diferencia de Alubarna había algo en Crocodile que estaban en buen estado eso era… curiosamente era su garfio el cual parecía haber sido restaurado (Incluso tenia nuevamente su funda puesta), incluso la daga y garfio venenoso que habían sido destruido por Luffy y que ahora estaban ocultas bajo la funda.

Pero…

Si bien el garfio estaba en buen estado… todo lo demás se encontraba tal y como Luffy lo había dejado al final de la pelea… además del daño adicional de caer desde una altura considerable (La suficiente altura como para dejar grietas en el suelo una vez el cayo) lo que en total lo dejaría inconsciente por un tiempo indefinido si no se le daba ayuda médica.

Normalmente ese no hubiese sido un problema si él hubiese caído en algún salón que no se estaba usando en la Academia o algo así… pero en el caso de este salón el club que lo ocupaba iba diariamente.

Y los que lo ocupaban no eran exactamente chicos y chicas comunes y corrientes, estudiantes que al ver a una persona herida y en un estado como ese hubiesen llamado a la policía o a una ambulancia sin pensarlo dos veces.

Quizás ellos incluso se vean impresionados por el hecho de que Crocodile… continuase con vida aun estando tan lastimado.

Lo increíble era que aun debido a toda lógica el debería morir en ese estado… Crocodile continuaba respirando. Aun estando tan herido al punto de quedar inconsciente… Crocodile no moriría a causa de esas heridas, el simplemente era demasiado fuerte para dejar que algo como eso lo matase.

A alguien débil el título de Shichibukai no se le era dado después de todo.

Pero ahora… él estaba muy lejos de la Grand Line donde su anterior estatus… y de hecho su nombre y reputación no significaban absolutamente nada.

El mundo donde él había terminado podría parecer uno bastante débil para alguien como el… sin embargo eso era solo si él conocía el lado superficial de este mundo y no el lado que estaba oculto de la vista de la gran mayoría de seres humanos.

Al parecer lo primero que Crocodile experimentaría será el lado oculto de este mundo.

¿Acaso será este mundo capaz de manejar a un hombre como este que fue capaz de causar que un país entero terminase al borde del colapso solo para satisfacer su ambición personal?

Y con todos esos factores en cuenta… fue ahí cuando la puerta del Club de Ocultismo se abrió… y con eso los miembros se encontrarían una sorpresa muy grande en el salón del club.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno aquí hay una historia de One Piece, hace tiempo he tenido deseos de hacer una. Sin embargo inesperadamente el personaje principal es uno… no tan heroico como nuestro Luffy.

A decir verdad de todo One Piece Crocodile está entre mis personajes preferidos al ser un gran villano durante su saga en la historia y seguir siendo relevante aun después de que su saga haya terminado.

Además últimamente me han estado dando ganas de intentar usar un personaje que no sea exactamente un héroe pero a la vez tampoco un villano sin redención alguna (En el caso de Crocodile con sus acciones en Impel Down y la Guerra además de no mantenerle un odio a Luffy muestra que él no es completamente maligno).

Claro aquí lo más fácil y que quedaba bien hubiese sido mandar a Luffy al mundo DxD ya que él es un claro héroe ideal para este tipo de historias… pero francamente quería algo distinto.

Una cosa que pude haber hubiese sido usar a Trafalgar Law ya que si bien él no es un héroe… todavía está lejos de ser un villano por lo que sus acciones han mostrado y sus poderes serian interesantes de ver en el mundo de DxD.

Sin embargo luego de considerarlo más y más me di cuenta de que Crocodile era a quien yo quería ver en un rol como este.

Otros villanos de One Piece no me llaman tanto la atención como para hacer un fic de ellos (La excepción seria Rob Lucci…) pero Crocodile es uno que simplemente me encanta por su personalidad, por ser genial y poderoso y finalmente sus poderes.

Ahora uno de mis problemas es que en si veo a Crocodile como un personaje difícil de escribir ya que encuentro su personalidad algo compleja. Igualmente hare lo mejor para continuar y que no quede demasiado OOC.

Lo que si se es que como una persona independiente y terca el no aceptaría ser subordinado de Rias… a ver cómo se lo toma al descubrirlo.

Bueno este proyecto nació de un momento para otro y puede que no sea prioridad… pero mi inspiración me llamo para hacer una historia con mi villano preferido.

Puede que sea medio corto el cap, pero como dije es el prólogo de una historia que no fue planeada en ningún momento… de hecho al ver nuevamente su pelea en contra de Luffy fue que nació esta idea. Además este prologo toma en cuenta que todos ustedes saben de la historia de One Piece al menos hasta el final de la Saga de Alabasta.

Y finalmente como lo han visto esto será un Crocodile X Harem… siento que por como es Crocodile en si eso sería difícil que funcionase, pero siento que sería igual algo interesante de hacer debido a que DxD se va usualmente por esa ruta.

Es decir ver como alguien como Crocodile termina abriéndose (Aun si es solo un poco) a los demás e incluso llegar a considerar algo como el amor será algo interesante de tratar de hacer.

Bueno eso al menos no será pronto y probablemente vea a los demás como una simple molestia…

Y sobre el hecho de que Crocodile tenga 44 años… francamente no me importa.

Es decir he visto historias donde Naruto ha sido emparejado con Tsunade o el mismo Kyuubi y nadie parece tener un problema. Esos persnajes son mayores pero aparentan tener menos edad, pero al final si hay una diferencia de edad.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que esta historia sea del agrado de ustedes.

PD: Puede que no haya hecho mucho con las escenas del canon de One Piece pero como todos deberían saber de ellas en el fondo no había mucho que cambiar… y como dije esta idea nació en un instante.


	2. Peón Problemático

**Aventura 01: Peón Problemático.**

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Ahora nuestra atención se puede enfocar en lo que es una gran academia ubicada en una ciudad del país conocido como Japón.

Esta Academia era conocida en la ciudad por varias cosas, sin embargo la principal era que hasta hace poco esa era una Academia solo para chicas que se volvió mixta después.

Sin embargo lo importante no era la Academia en si… sino un particular grupo de estudiantes que atendían a ella.

A simple vista ese grupo de cuatro se veía como un grupo normal de estudiantes, siendo quizás lo más destacable era que todos ellos estaban definitivamente arriba del promedio en lo que podía considerarse el ser atractivo.

Ellos eran una chica de cabello rojo que caminaba al frente de una chica de cabello negro, un chico de cabello rubio y finalmente una chica de cabello blanco quien parecía ser la más joven del grupo.

El nombre de esa chica tan hermosa que va al frente es Rias Gremory.

Esas que iban detrás eran Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima y finalmente Kiba Yuuto.

A simple vista ellos eran estudiantes populares que asistían a un mismo club.

Pero para los que lo supiesen en realidad ellos eran Demonios, seres que pertenecían a un mundo distinto al de los humanos comunes y corrientes.

Ellos en realidad eran Demonios.

Si bien ellos eran eso al final ellos vivían una vida regular marcada por ir a la escuela y luego de eso hacer actividades que tenían que ver con lo que ellos son.

Esa era la rutina ya que nada fuera de lo común haba ocurrido… excepto ahora.

Hace unos días… Issei Hyoudo había desaparecido de la nada. Era como si un día él estaba ahí y al siguiente el no estuviese ahí.

Y aun cuando ella trato de investigar no ocurrió nada… cosa que le hizo temer sobre el posible destino del chico si alguien del mundo sobrenatural había hecho un movimiento primero después de todo Issei parecía haber sido seguido por un Ángel Caído.

Por eso Rias se había preparado al hacer que le diesen a Issei lo necesario para invocarla… pero nunca ocurrió.

En base a eso Rias actuó rápido y manipulo las memorias de los padres de Issei. Era lo menos que ella podía haber hecho por no haber actuado más pronto.

Lo que Rias temía era que Issei hubiese sido asesinado y se hubiesen llevado su cuerpo siendo esa la razón por la cual no pudieron ir hacia él.

Al final por no haber sido más activa ella termino costándole la vida a un chico inocente y además de perder a un candidato para convertirse en miembro de su Nobleza.

Y con eso no quedaba nadie que llamase la atención de Rias…

' _Pero no es como si un candidato fuese a caer del cielo…'_ Pensó con un suspiro mental la pelirroja al ver como de un momento para otro una situación potencialmente buena para ganar un nuevo subordinado se había desvanecido.

Y todo porque ella no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa…

Sería difícil volver a encontrar a una persona que captase su atención como lo fue Issei, difícil pero no imposible.

Sin embargo aquello que ella había pensado… que una persona con potencial que cállese del cielo… Rias Gremory no tenía idea de que ella estaba en lo cierto en ese aspecto.

Pero por mientras, ella abrió la puerta del club, sin tener idea de que lo que se encontraba dentro lo cambiaria todo.

 **-Club de Ocultismo-**

Y como muchas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado, esos cuatro jóvenes entraron a su club.

Sí, todo estaba normal en el salón del club, incluso con ese hombre inconsciente en medio del salón…

… un momento algo no andaba bien.

Fue ahí que los miembros del Club de Ocultismo miraron con incredulidad a una persona que de alguna manera estaba dentro… y en un muy mal estado debido a las heridas y sangre en su cuerpo.

Luego de que la sorpresa y confusión ocurriese hubo una reacción inmediata de los tres subordinados de Rias Gremory. Ellos se pusieron en frente de ella para protegerla.

Todos estaban en guardia en frente de la pelirroja quien miraba con precaución a aquel hombre, como si ella estuviese esperando que el hiciese algo… pero eso no iba a ocurrir en su estado actual.

Aun con el pasar de los segundos… el hombre solo se quedaba ahí tirado sin dar señal alguna de estar despierto como si su estado actual estuviese acorde con su apariencia.

"Buchou, creo que ese tipo realmente esta inconsciente," Comento Kiba luego de ver que esa persona claramente no se iba a levantar y que su estado parecía ser causado por una batalla brutal si el estado de su cuerpo era indicación alguna.

Eso seguía sin explicar que hacia aquí ese hombre.

Rias por su parte estaba mirando a ese hombre con curiosidad… realmente ella debería estar tomando otro curso de acción con ese tipo, como por ejemplo capturarlo e interrogarlo.

Pero a decir verdad ella estaba curiosa. Por lo que Rias Gremory comenzó a caminar hacia ese hombre.

"Solo lo voy a mirar," Les aseguro ella a sus subordinados, "Si ven que él hace algo pueden actuar,"-

Y de esa forma ella fue acercándose lentamente hasta estar en frente de ese hombre fue cuando Rias pudo verlo en detalle.

Al ver a ese hombre Rias calculo su edad en al final de sus treinta o al inicio de sus cuarenta.

Aun a pesar de su estado y de la sangre en su rostro… Rias pudo ver que a pesar de su edad ese hombre era bastante atractivo, no al modo de un chico joven pero si al modo de un hombre maduro.

Aunque ella se dio cuenta de la cicatriz ubicada en medio de su cara que iba desde un lado al otro. Internamente ella se preguntó que pudo haber causado una herida que cubría casi todo su rostro.

Sus ropas eran… elegantes a decir verdad, a Rias incluso le vino a la mente la imagen del jefe de una mafia italiana al ver las ropas de ese hombre, las cuales iban muy bien con su apariencia física, en el fondo esa combinación de sus ropas y su imagen le daban cierto encanto a ese hombre.

También en su mano se encontraban varios anillos dorados excepto en su dedo corazón… accesorios que hacían que esa imagen de jefe de una mafia fuese más fuerte.

Y finalmente ella decidió investigar en los bolsillos de ese hombre, ya que si bien eso era algo que podía ser mal visto Rias lo vio como algo necesario siendo que ese hombre del que ella no sabía nada estaba dentro de su territorio por lo que era necesario determinar si él era un peligro o no.

Los objetos que Rias encontró en los bolsillos de Crocodile fueron unos puros de gran tamaño pero que ahora se encontraban rotos y apenas reconocibles como puros.

Y el otro objeto era un encendedor de cigarros el cual también estaba roto, de hecho estaba a un toque más de destruirse por completo en pedazos. Para ella lo que fuese que hubiese lastimado a esa persona también había dañado esos objetos.

Con eso ella solo pudo deducir que ese hombre era un fumador. Cosa que nuevamente combinaba bien con su imagen de un hombre mayor.

Fuera de eso no había nada ni en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ni en los de su abrigo.

Entonces solo quedaba una cosa más que revisar.

Sin duda alguna lo que más le llamaba la atención a Rias y a los demás era el garfio dorado de gran tamaño que se encontraba donde la mano izquierda de ese hombre debería estar. Claramente algo como eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de ese hombre.

Lentamente la pelirroja acerco sus manos hacia ese garfio hasta que finalmente pudo tocar aquel frio metal del que estaba hecho, en si se veía como hecho de un material bastante sólido… hasta que ella noto algo.

"Qué raro…" Murmuro ella quien dirigió sus manos a la punta del garfio.

La razón por la que ella dijo eso es porque la parte en donde la punta conectaba con el resto del garfio se veía distinta… como si no estuviese pegada al garfio, aun así era algo que uno solo podía ver si se estaba quieto y miraba con detalle aquel garfio.

Y movida por esa curiosidad ella fue hacia la punta del garfio y comenzó a tocarla siendo así que Rias confirmo que la punta no estaba unida al garfio y que parecía que se podía quitar.

Eso la llevo a quitar la punta movida por la curiosidad…

Al remover la punta ella pudo ver… otra punta garfio, como si lo que ella había sacado no era nada más que una funda.

Ese otro garfio se veía de un color metálico y con varios agujeros, realmente era un diseño un tanto extraño y le hizo a Rias preguntarse por qué esa persona tenía ese otro garfio dentro del que ya tenía.

Las preguntas de la pelirroja fueron respondidas cuando desde uno de los agujeros de ese garfio una gota de un líquido color purpura cayó al suelo y comenzó disolver el suelo causando que además burbujas comenzasen a salir como su fuese acido, fue que los miembros del Club de Ocultismo se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

"Esto es… ¿¡Veneno!?" Dijo en pánico Rias quien inmediatamente se alejó hacia donde estaban los demás por instinto al reconocer que ese líquido era peligroso. Tal fue el pánico de Rias que ella tiro por accidente la funda del garfio al suelo mientras el veneno continuaba goteando del garfio y disolviendo más del suelo del club.

Actuando Kiba rápidamente recogió del suelo la funda y la puso de regreso en ese garfio venenoso. Al parecer esa funda estaba hecha de algún material especial al no ser corroída por el veneno.

Con eso el momento de tensión que habían pasado se terminó.

"Eso fue inesperado," No pudo evitar decir Kiba quien veía nuevamente con precaución a ese hombre. Sin duda alguna un arma venenosa como esa no daba una buena imagen.

Nuevamente Rias volvió a ponerse pensativa luego de ver esa función secreta del garfio. Debido a que ella no sabía nada de esa persona por ahora ella solo podía hacer teorías basadas en lo que podía ver.

"Quien quiera que fuese esta persona por lo menos puedo decir con certeza que se trata de alguien capaz de pelear," Finalmente después de considerarlo todo Rias llego a esa conclusión, "Ese garfio claramente es un arma ya que el eligió eso en lugar de una prótesis y su veneno debe ser en caso de encontrarse algo que él no pueda vencer con su garfio," Rias asumió correctamente eso después de ver con detalle el garfio de Crocodile.

El hecho de que el usase veneno mostraba también que él era una persona que tenía un plan por si su garfio fallaba.

"Por el estado de su cuerpo la conclusión a la que llegue fue que esta persona se encontraba en una batalla desde hace muy poco en donde el predio la conciencia," Comenzó a hablar Rias, "Sin embargo el cómo llego aquí es el problema…" Y al final ese punto era el que más preocupaba a Rias.

Al final según lo que ella pudo deducir ese hombre estuvo en una pelea muy intensa que lo dejo en ese estado y de alguna manera termino en este club…

' _Eso es algo muy difícil de creer…'_ Mentalmente Rias sabía que habían muchos problemas con eso ya que esa situación en si no tenía sentido.

¿Cómo pudo llegar el sin ser detectado?

¿Por qué precisamente en este club?

¿Qué causo sus heridas y lo dejo aquí?

Demasiadas incógnitas para Rias.

De hecho era tal la falta de claridad con respecto a esta situación que ella debería estar pensando en otra cosa bastante distinta de lo que ahora estaba en su mente.

Ya que si bien ese tipo era un misterio además de ser un completo desconocido… ella estaba considerando la posibilidad de convertirlo en un subordinado.

' _Pero esta es una oportunidad dorada,_ ' Otra parte de ella sabía que esta era una de esas oportunidades que probablemente jamás volverían a presentarse en su vida.

Ella no sabía nada de ese hombre por lo que era posible que él se fuese al despertar y que ella jamás volviese a verlo.

Aun sin saber nada de ese hombre con solo verlo Rias pudo ver que él era alguien fuerte debido a que continuaba con vida aun con ese claro daño a su cuerpo. O quizás la mera presencia de Crocodile irradiaba un sentimiento de fuerza.

El punto era que a simple vista Rias podía ver que ese hombre tenía potencial.

En una circunstancia normal Rias hubiese hecho una investigación previa para ver si ese hombre era alguien que merecía la pena unírsele.

Sin embargo hace poco ella se estaba lamentando la pérdida de un candidato con potencial como lo fue Issei Hyoudo por lo que ya no quedaban opciones para ella de encontrar a alguien con potencial… y ahora de la nada una persona apareció de la nada como si una respuesta le fuese dada a sus deseos.

Rias quería pensar que eso era una señal para que ella lograse reclutar a ese hombre. Porque esto era demasiado como para ser una simple coincidencia. Y también estaba la posibilidad de que ese hombre despertase y se fuese sin que ella pudiese siquiera hablar con él.

Asique para ver si ese hombre valía la pena de convertir en un Demonio, Rias decidió ver cuantas piezas costaría su resurrección…

En total… 3 de sus Peones serian el precio a pagar por ese hombre. Y con solo ver eso Rias no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al parecer sus instintos estaban en lo cierto y ese hombre era realmente valioso como para costar ese número de piezas.

Rias no sabía nada de esa persona pero ella esperaba tener una buena relación como ella lo hacía con el resto de sus subordinados. Incluso si su edad era más avanzada que la de todos en el club, Rias estaba segura de que eventualmente ese hombre se volvería uno más de su Nobleza.

Incluso la pelirroja ya estaba considerando la idea de conseguirle un trabajo de profesor o algo así para que el pudiese estar cerca de los demás.

Con esos pensamientos se confirmó que ella ya tomo su decisión.

Y con una sonrisa Rias Gremory hizo en ese momento una decisión que sin duda alguna le traería dificultades para el futuro: El convertir al antiguo Shichibukai llamado Crocodile, a un hombre con una recompensa de 81.000.000 por su cabeza… ella convirtió a esa persona en su subordinado.

A alguien más fuerte que todo su grupo y que podría matarlos en menos de diez segundos si realmente se lo propusiese, y a la vez alguien con una gran experiencia en los lugares más peligrosos de su mundo.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (Club de Ocultismo)-**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en el salón de este club y nuevamente se encuentra vacío salvo por una persona debido a que eran horas de clases.

Esa persona únicamente podía ser Crocodile, quien ahora dormía con una expresión pacifica en su rostro… una que realmente era rara de ver en alguien como él.

Y sobre él porque Crocodile dormía en la sala del club….

Como no tenían idea de la identidad de esa persona que tampoco llevaba con el algún documento ellos no sabían dónde dejarlo.

Asique se decidió que el salón del club serviría hasta que supiesen más sobre ese hombre.

Por su parte Crocodile continuaba durmiendo profundamente aunque ahora su apariencia estaba mejor que el día de ayer ya que su cuerpo y más específicamente su rostro había sido limpiado de la sangre y suciedad que lo había ensuciado a lo largo de las batallas que él tuvo desde su primera victoria contra Luffy en frente de Rainbase.

Sin embargo lo que era los más notable de esta situación es… que Crocodile se encontraba desnudo en estos momentos.

Por suerte él se encontraba tapado por una frazada que cubría desde su cintura para abajo pero el resto de su cuerpo desde su cintura hacia arriba podía verse claramente.

Aun siendo un hombre de edad media el cuerpo de Crocodile podía verse como uno con músculos, quizás no muy pronunciados como en otros casos pero igualmente eran notables.

Puede que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie le hubiese podido tocar debido a sus poderes de Logia, sin embargo Crocodile sabía que él no podía dejar que su propio cuerpo se volviese débil ya que hacerlo sería una idiotez… después de todo él sabía que más adelante existían aquellos que con el Haki podían neutralizar su cuerpo de Logia.

Después de todo con un cuerpo en pobre estado físico él no hubiese sido capaz de aguantar los golpes de Luffy en la segunda pelea que tuvieron después de que el chico del sombrero de paja descubriese su debilidad ante el agua.

Ni tampoco de lograr seguirle el paso a Luffy durante su tercera y última pelea en la Tumba de los Reyes.

Sin embargo aquí lo importante era saber porque él estaba desnudo… y para eso uno debería agradecerle a Rias quien decidió ayudar a curar a Crocodile.

Como él había sido muy dañado gracias a Luffy si lo dejaban ahí sin darle ningún tipo de ayuda tomaría más tiempo para el despertar de Crocodile. Asique viendo que por lo pronto su nuevo subordinado no se despertaría Rias decidió ayudarlo… en algo que implicaba a ella durmiendo desnuda con él.

Puede que él hubiese sido lo suficiente fuerte para continuar viviendo aun con todo el daño causado por esos golpes, pero el que Crocodile siguiese con vida no significaba que el daño ya no estuviese ahí.

Después de toda una noche Rias pudo ver que el daño había sido curado por completo y que solo sería cosa de que su nuevo subordinado se despertase.

Aun así no dejaba de impresionarle a ella cuánto daño él había acumulado para tardar desde la tarde del día de ayer hasta la mañana del día de hoy para curarse por completo.

Por ahora en Kuoh todavía era hora de clases por los que el antiguo Shichibukai tenía todavía tiempo para despertar y lograr entender un poco la situación en la que él se encontraba.

Y así cerca de la hora en la que las clases terminarían y haría que el Club de Ocultismo volviese aquí… los ojos cerrados de Crocodile comenzaron a moverse.

Lentamente Crocodile abrió sus ojos y con solo mirar un instante al techo… sus sentidos volvieron a activarse y la confusión se fue en un solo momento.

Primero un poco de confusión… y entonces las memorias de todo lo que paso antes de perder el conocimiento:

 _El haber convocado a los demás miembros de Baroque Works y el haberse presentado ante ellos, el haber dejado casi totalmente seco a Mr. 3 después de escuchar que no logro matar a ninguno de aquellos de Sombrero de Paja, el haber capturado a los Sombreros de Paja y a Smoker para luego revelarle sus planes a la Princesa Vivi._

 _El haber ido a capturar a 'Mr. Prince' para descubrir que eso fue una distracción y de que alguna manera sus prisioneros escaparon, el haberlos perseguido únicamente para terminar enfrascado en un combate contra Monkey D. Luffy._

 _El haberlo atravesado con su garfio y luego tirarlo a la arena movediza en lo que era una muerte segura, el haber llegado hacia el Palacio Real en Alubarna… solo para ahí ver nuevamente a ese mocoso que se suponía que debía ser un cadáver enterrado en la arena._

 _El después de mucho tiempo haber sido dañado por alguien más gracias a que ese mocoso descubrió su debilidad a los líquidos, después el haber nuevamente derrotado a ese mocoso y nuevamente dejarlo frente a una muerte segura al drenar los líquidos de su cuerpo._

 _El llegar hacia la Tumba de los Reyes y finalmente encontrar el Poneglyph que lo llevaría hacia el Pluton para que su ambición fuese realizada… solo para ser traicionado por Nico Robin de quien el personalmente se encargó y sin sentir nada de ante esa traición al no confiar en ella en primer lugar._

 _El ver como ese mocoso apareció ¡UNA VEZ MAS! con vida y dispuesto a desafiarlo, y después de haber reducido la pelea a una puramente física debido a que la determinación de ese mocoso termino romper algo dentro suyo (Algo que Crocodile ahora admite que le ocurrió) y finalmente ser derrotado por ese mocoso con ese último ataque._

 _Sin embargo a la vez Crocodile dejo a ese mocoso envenenado y definitivamente condenado a morir en esta ocasión._

"…Maldición al final termine perdiendo por no poder controlar mi ira," Suspiro Crocodile después de recordar todo, sin embargo el nuevamente miro a sus alrededores y nuevamente a su cuerpo que era tapado por una sabana desde su torso hacia abajo, "Pero eso puede esperar," Y con eso Crocodile se levantó de ese sillón y camino hacia su ropa que había sido dejada ahí para él.

Y lo mejor era que esa ropa estaba limpia.

Si bien Crocodile no sabía exactamente donde él estaba y que a causa de eso él estaba bastante precavido, el decidió ponerse esa ropa ya que él no era alguien que simplemente se quedaría desnudo. Francamente él le desarrollo un gusto a ese tipo de ropa al punto que él no se sentía cómodo a menos que vistiese su ese tipo de ropa. Y en general desde que el comenzó a quedarse en Paraíso sus ropas jamás se ensuciaron debido a que nadie realmente supuso algún esfuerzo para él.

Además aun si él tenía muchas sospechas al menos podía apreciar el hecho de que hayan lavado su ropa que quedo bastante sucia después de ese último combate… aunque el hecho que apreciase que le hubiesen lavado su ropa no significaba el no fuese a matar a quien lo trajo a este lugar si la respuesta no le gustaba.

Además incluso el quitarle las ropas mientras dormía ya de por si era una acción que era merecedora de la muerte a manos de Crocodile.

Pero como todas sus heridas estaban curadas él pensó que quien le quito sus ropas era alguien con conocimiento médico y si ese era el caso entonces Crocodile podría perdonar esa vida ya que fuese cual fuese ese tratamiento fue tan efectivo que el quedo como nuevo.

' _Igualmente quien haya curado mis heridas realmente hizo un buen trabajo,'_ Pensó Crocodile al mirar con detalle su cuerpo y ver que no había ninguna herida ni moretón y que absolutamente nada le dolía ni le impedía moverse adecuadamente.

Incluso siendo más resistente que el promedio Crocodile sabía que después de ese último ataque del Mocoso del Sombrero de Paja las heridas causadas por tantos golpes lo molestarían por al menos unos días… Días que todavía no habían pasado.

Pero… ¿Cómo podía saber Crocodile que no habían pasado varios días?

Pues usando su inteligencia él pudo hacerlo simplemente sintiendo cuan hambriento él se encontraba basándose en la última vez que él comió algo.

' _A juzgar por lo lleno que esta mi estómago no debería haber pasado más de un día…'_ Pudo deducir Crocodile únicamente sintiendo que tan hambriento él estaba.

Esa inteligencia para tener una estimación de cuánto tiempo él había estado durmiendo basándose únicamente en su hambre… definitivamente era ese tipo de inteligencia y capacidad para hacer planes lo que lo hacía alguien tan letal en combinación con su fuerza y sus poderes.

"Bueno eso puedo verificarlo después," Se dijo a sí mismo el Antiguo Shichibukai, "Al menos puedo ponerme esas ropas y luego planeo mi siguiente acción," Y con eso Crocodile procedió a vestirse, con todo incluidos sus anillos para su mano.

Al final el quedo como si nunca hubiese estado en una pelea en primer lugar.

"Sin embargo alguien se tomó la molestia de lavar mi ropa y conseguirme un nuevo encendedor y puros," Comento el al ver en la mesa dicho encendedor y puros que él no había tomado.

Crocodile no lo sabía pero el hecho de que él hubiese encontrado esa ropa y esos cigarros con ese nuevo encendedor era parte de un plan de parte de su… ama.

Rias Gremory no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Crocodile aun cuando ella pudo sacar ciertas conclusiones luego de observar su apariencia física. Por eso ella decidió empezar con esos pequeños gestos para intentar comenzar a ganar la confianza de su nuevo subordinado.

Esos pequeños eran el intento de Rias para comenzar a construir una relación de confianza con un misterioso nuevo subordinado del cual ella no sabía su nombre.

Sin embargo para la mala suerte de la pelirroja… Crocodile era una persona con mucha experiencia además de inteligencia y pudo reconocer al instante lo que se intentó hacer.

"¿Asique intentando ganarse mi confianza?" Dijo el en voz alta aun cuando él era la única persona presente. Su tono de voz era su típico tono condescendiente mostrando que el encontraba como algo patético esa táctica para comenzar a ganar su confianza.

Desde sus años como un pirata con reputación y temido por muchos hubo varias ocasiones en la que alguien trato de ganarse su confianza por lo que ahora él podía reconocer esos intentos al instante.

Y… esa táctica era inútil contra él.

Después de todo el nunca confiaba en nadie desde el inicio… por eso mismo aun si se le traicionaba el no estaría enojado ya que nunca hubo confianza de por medio.

Después de todo de haber confiado en los demás entonces Nico Robin hubiese sido capaz de matarlo cuando ella revelo su intención de traicionarlo ya que él se hubiese enojado mucho y ella hubiese aprovechado el momento.

Ganarse su confianza sería imposible, pero él podría seguirle el juego a quien intentase hacerlo para ver qué era lo que aquella persona quería, pero si Crocodile veía que se le intentaba manipular a el entonces el mataría al instante a esa persona que tratase de ganar su confianza.

"Bueno me encargare de esa persona cuando la vea," Se dijo a si mismo Crocodile, después de todo quien lo rescato podría darle respuestas a su situación… pero si desde el inicio intentaba preguntar por favores por haberlo ayudado entonces solo era otra persona añadiéndose a la lista de los que Crocodile había asesinado.

Si, esa lista que tenía como ultima victima al mocoso del sombrero de paja…

Sin embargo al pensar en Luffy, súbitamente Crocodile se quedó quieto y se puso pensativo por varios segundos.

"…ese mocoso…" Luego de pensar en ese chico esas fueron las únicas palabras que Crocodile pudo decir… aunque increíblemente no había ira o enojo al referirse a Luffy.

Lo último que él supo antes de perder la consciencia fue que el chico del Sombrero de Paja… lo había derrotado con ese último ataque y lo había mandado a volar por sobre el techo de esa tumba que se encontraba a una considerable distancia bajo tierra.

Y al recordar eso en particular…

"…Maldición, ese novato termino por superarme," Admitió Crocodile… aunque curiosamente el no mostro ni odio ni resentimiento ante aquel que lo derroto.

Más que nada porque ese chico lo derroto en buena ley, al final Crocodile no encontraba excusas para decir lo contrario, que él había terminado dejando que sus emociones guiasen sus acciones y que ese chico lograse encontrar la ventaja.

Después de todo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él se vio forzado a recurrir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde que decidió situarse en Paraíso después de dejar el Nuevo Mundo?

Al final él había triunfado por sobre el chico del sombrero de paja por el simple hecho de continuar con vida.

Ese chico con el sombrero de paja seguramente ya estaba muerto, por mucha determinación que él hubiese tenido como para derrotarlo con ese ataque final, el veneno seguía circulando su cuerpo…

"No, mejor me asegurare esta vez de tener su cadáver frente a mis ojos," Pero considerando sus experiencias anteriores en donde ese mocoso había sido dejado por 'muerto' por el simple hecho de que no había manera de que sobreviviese… únicamente para volver a aparecer y desafiarlo una vez más.

Considerando eso era posible que Luffy volviese a aparecer asique Crocodile esta vez buscaría un cuerpo aun si esta vez la muerte de ese chico era una posibilidad verdadera.

"Puede que yo haya perdido esa batalla pero al final la victoria fue mía después de todo. Alabasta me pertenece," Sonrió un poco Crocodile al recordar eso… aunque después de esa derrota su victoria final no se sentía tan bien como él lo había pensado.

Como se notaba que ahora Crocodile se encontraba pensando de manera racional en lugar de actuar puramente por sus emociones como lo hizo ante Luffy en el último combate.

"Aun si Nico Robin está muerta sé que Pluton debe estar en alguna parte, entonces cuando me vuelva rey comenzare una búsqueda," Crocodile ya tenía sus planes listos.

Si, solo tenía que encontrar a Pluton y el resto de su gran plan se realizaría.

Pero antes de eso…

Ahora solo quedaba intentar darle sentido a su situación…

' _Por el hecho que no estoy en medio del epicentro de una explosión eso significa que esto no es Alubarna… en ese caso y por el estado de mi cuerpo este debe ser un lugar distinto de Alabasta…'_ Mentalmente Crocodile ya estaba viniendo con una posible explicación de porqué él estaba en esta sala _, 'Lo más probable es que alguien me haya encontrado inconsciente y como mi reputación era muy buena asumiese que yo fui una víctima más de la guerra civil y me llevaron a un lugar para curarme,'_ Finalmente esa fue la conclusión a la que pudo llegar Crocodile por el hecho de que todos los que sabían sobre su verdadera identidad como el causante de la guerra civil y la sequía habían muerto cuando la bomba estallo.

"Esa sería una muy buena explicación… pero sigue sin explicar algo," Dijo un molesto Crocodile al no encontrar una respuesta lógica para su situación y eso que él era alguien con un gran intelecto.

¿Qué era aquello que no cuadraba con su teoría?

Pues su garfio que estaba en perfectas condiciones era el problema.

El hecho de que su funda estuviese podía ser (Entre lo que era posible) explicado si quien fuese que lo hubiese recogido hubiese también hubiese revisado las ruinas de la Tumba Real hubiese encontrado esa funda para su garfio y se la hubiese regresado simplemente por el respeto que la gente le tenía a él por su reputación.

Poco creíble… pero a la vez posible.

Lo que no era posible era que el garfio envenenado que estaba debajo de esa funda estuviese reparado en su totalidad y con el veneno exacto que el uso. Reparar su garfio a tal punto no era algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer… mucho menos encontrando exactamente el mismo veneno que el usaba para su garfio venenoso ni encontrar exactamente el mismo metal resistente a dicho veneno.

Más que una reparación esto se veía como si su garfio hubiese sido completamente devuelto a su estado previo en lugar de simplemente ser reparado.

Solo por eso Crocodile decidió no bajar la guardia con su situación a pesar de que pareciese que todo estaba seguro.

Sin embargo…

Al ver esos puros con un nuevo encendedor que habían sido dejados para el… Crocodile no pudo resistirse a la tentación además el vio que no había nada malo ya que si quien quiera que lo hubiese llevado a esta sala tuviese intenciones hostiles con el entonces lo hubiesen tratado de matar mientras dormía inconsciente por sus heridas.

"…Al menos hay algo bueno en esta situación," Y finalmente Crocodile luego de decidir dejar de pensar tanto en eso para poder relajarse un poco de la mejor forma que sabía: Fumando uno de sus puros.

El aroma al humo de ese puro comenzó a esparcirse por el salón del club mientras que Crocodile tranquila y lentamente lo fumaba.

El hecho de que el aceptase esos puros y encendedor nuevo no significaban en lo absoluto que el confiase un poco más en quien fuese que lo trajo a este lugar, pero ya que habían dejado esos objetos para el francamente sería un desperdicio no usarlos.

Por un momento parecía que todos sus problemas habían desaparecido además de sentir un poco de relajación. Esa era una razón por la que a él le gustaban sus puros.

Y fue con la ayuda relajante de ese puro que Crocodile analizo lo que fue su derrota y las circunstancias que lo llevaron a perder a manos de un joven novato.

Y el encontró que además de ser consumido por sus emociones al ver que ese chico se levantaba una y otra vez a pesar de que Crocodile estaba seguro que ese chico hubiese muerto… otro factor importante fue que el nunca uso su Haki.

Al final los años estando sin un oponente que realmente fuese un peligro para el término con Crocodile confiando plenamente en sus poderes de Logia y no usando su Haki por varios años al punto de quedar un poco fuera de práctica.

"…Haki…" Pero al pensar en eso Crocodile recordó ese poder que el poseía per que no había usado en bastantes años ya que en Paraíso no había prácticamente ningún usuario a diferencia del Nuevo Mundo.

Muchos pensarían que era porque el ya no era capaz de usarlo, pero… Crocodile sabía que su Haki aún estaba ahí.

"…" Y sin decir nada Crocodile extendió su mano izquierda y entonces comenzó a concentrarse en ella.

El hecho de que él estuviese fuera de práctica con ese poder no era lo mismo que decir que él se había olvidado completamente de cómo usarlo. El Haki era algo que una vez aprendido no podía olvidarse como activarlo nuevamente, se podía estar fuera de practica con el pero olvidar como activarlo no.

Y mostrando eso la mano de Crocodile paso a cambiar a color negro aunque le tomo unos cuantos segundos en lugar de un instante.

Al menos eso confirmaba que todavía podía activar de forma efectiva su Haki de Armamento, pero la velocidad con la que lo hizo era la prueba de su falta de práctica.

"Mejor intento recobrar un poco la práctica," Se dijo a sí mismo el Usuario de la Suna Suna no Mi luego de considerarlo por unos minutos.

Ciertamente tener listo su Haki se volvería algo necesario para cuando su plan de inicio. Bueno ahora que su plan había tenido victoria él tendría algo de tiempo libre para volver a acostumbrarse al Haki.

Especialmente ya que buscar a Pluton se convertiría en su prioridad después de asumir el título del nuevo monarca de Alabasta. No cabria duda que después de eso el Gobierno Mundial enviaría gente, desde los almirantes o incluso otros Shichibukai para detenerlo. Por eso él tenía que antes de anunciarle al mundo que el poseía a Pluton, Crocodile debía volver a estar en forma con su Haki.

Y aun cuando Crocodile tenía confianza en las habilidades de Pluton, él sabía que si no se reentrenaba en Haki entonces el quedaría en una mala posición.

Lo curioso fue que su derrota a manos de Luffy le hizo pensar en el Haki después de tanto tiempo. Puede ser que el Haki no hubiese sido usado en aquella batalla pero su uso pudo haber marcado la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria.

Antes de esa derrota él hubiese pensado que con el poder militar enorme que Plutón le daría sería suficiente… pero al final uno no puede estar seguro.

"Como sea no puedo perder el tiempo en este lugar," Y habiendo terminado de fumar su puro y ver si toda su ropa y sus demás cosas estaban en el lugar correcto Crocodile se levantó con toda la intención de irse.

Ya que su plan a pesar de todo había sido un éxito.

Después de todo si había pasado solo un día entonces él tenía que hacer una aparición pública para darles esperanzas a los habitantes de Alabasta después de que Alubarna hubiese sido destruida… después de eso solo será cosa de tiempo para llegar a ser el nuevo rey ya que su reputación era bastante buena.

Aun cuando tenía curiosidad por saber quién lo había rescatado eso podía esperar, su prioridad principal era tomar el control de Alabasta. Aunque quizás después de tomar el trono él podría averiguar de quien era este lugar y quien lo había curado y darles una recompensa… después de todo como la seria el próximo rey de Alabasta no le haría nada mal a su imagen el recompensar a aquellos que lo ayudaron.

Pero parecía que el momento de conocer a quienes lo habían ayudado iba a llegar bastante pronto para el Antiguo Shichibukai.

Ya que en ese momento Crocodile pudo escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de varias personas acercándose.

La puerta se abrió y ahí Crocodile pudo ver a cuatro personas que lo miraron con sorpresa.

El simplemente vio con una expresión neutral a cuatro chicos adolecentes que vestían un uniforme escolar, si bien cosas como escuelas con uniformes eran algo raro esas existían en lugares pacíficos y con dinero, generalmente en los Blues donde no había las caóticas condiciones de Grand Line y navegar de isla a isla era mucho más simple.

Sin embargo algo que le pareció raro a Crocodile era el tipo de uniformes que ellos vestían… después de todo no se veían como los uniformes escolares que uno usuaria en un país desértico como lo era Alabasta.

Especialmente esos uniformes femeninos que exponían demasiada piel en un país desértico…. Pero igual no era como si a Crocodile le importase como vistiese la gente.

Aunque de esos jóvenes hubo uno que le llamo la atención.

Lo que más llamo la atención de Crocodile… fue ese cabello de color rojo perteneciente a una de las chicas del grupo.

Uno debía suponer que a lo largo de los años y en un lugar tan raro como su mundo Crocodile debió haber visto todo tipo de cabellos y de colores de cabello. Y si ese era el caso, por eso mismo el color de cabello de Rias no hubiese sido nada del otro mundo para él.

Pero en este caso ese color de cabello pudo llamar su atención debido a ese intenso color rojo.

Un hermoso color rojo muy similar a la sangre…

' _Como la sangre que ese mocoso uso en nuestra última batalla…'_ Crocodile no pudo evitar recordar eso.

De no ser por eso Luffy no hubiese podido conectar ni un solo golpe y hubiese terminado muerto mucho más rápido a manos de Crocodile. Bueno al menos sabía ahora que la sangre también podía servir para contrarrestar sus poderes.

"Qué bueno que finalmente te hayas despertado," Luego de recuperarse de su sorpresa la chica pelirroja le hablo al Antiguo Shichibukai usando un tono de voz amigable.

Como ella no sabía nada sobre él, Rias Gremory decidió ir a la segura. Ella ya le dijo a los demás que guardasen silencio mientras ella manejaba la situación por si Crocodile se despertaba antes de que ellos volviesen al club.

"Nosotros te encontramos aquí," Revelo ella, "Por alguna razón estabas lastimado en nuestra sala pero decidimos ayudarte,".

Crocodile pudo notar eso que ella no parecía nerviosa con el… con un Shichibukai como el que tenía una gran reputación.

"Por ahora lo que me interesa más es saber quién me curo," Dijo Crocodile, quien observo al grupo de jóvenes, "Como este lugar les pertenece asumo que fue uno de ustedes,".

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rias tomo la decisión de caminar al frente.

"Estas en lo cierto, fui yo la que te dio de mi poder para ayudarte a curar," Explico ella.

' _Sus poderes… ¿Acaso ella habrá comido la Chiyu Chiyu no Mi?'_ Mentalmente Crocodile se preguntó eso luego de escuchar las palabras de Rias.

Debido a su gran experiencia y tiempo en los mares, Crocodile sabía sobre distintos tipos de Akuma no Mi aun si él nunca las había visto en acción, entre esas estaba la _Chiyu Chiyu no Mi_ la cual se decía que tenía el poder de la curación.

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory," Se presentó ella para continuar la introducción de su nuevo subordinado con los demás, "Soy una estudiante en esta Academia y la presidenta del Club de Ocultismo," En lugar de ir directamente con todo ella decidió comenzar poco a poco.

Como ella no sabía absolutamente nada de su nuevo subordinado y él tampoco sabía nada de ella Rias decidió que un inicio lento era lo mejor.

"¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

Ante el hecho de que esa chica llamada Rias preguntase su nombre… Crocodile se puso pensativo.

Después de todo su nombre era bastante conocido alrededor del mundo debido a la reputación que tenía antes de volverse un Shichibukai. Más aún si este lugar era Alabasta como él pensaba que podía ser ya que para este punto su reputación que el construyo en el país era bastante grande.

Era todavía probable que hubiese gente que no supiese de el en Alabasta, muy poco probable pero todavía posible asique el decidió presentarse para ver si al menos respondían a su nombre.

"Crocodile, mi nombre es Crocodile," Finalmente el decidio presentarse y ver si esos chicos se sorprendían, cosa que los confirmaría con personas que habían oído hablar sobre el pero que nunca lo habían visto.

Sin embargo la reacción de ellos no fue la de sorpresa o miedo al escuchar su nombre… sino simplemente una mirada de curiosidad. Solo con eso él pudo confirmar que ellos no sabían quién era el.

"Ese es un nombre bastante inusual," Comento el chico de cabello rubio.

Para Crocodile (quien venía de un mundo donde nombres como el suyo que se podrían considerar como un nombre común y corriente) su nombre no tenía nada de inusual.

Pero como él quería más información el decidió algo que confirmaría todas sus dudas.

"Y mi apellido es… Nefeltari," Y como un último intento Crocodile intento eso. Si eso fallaba entonces el confirmaba que fuese donde fuese este lugar en definitiva no era Alabasta aun cuando solo un día había transcurrido desde su derrota.

Después de todo aun si alguien no supiese quien era, seria virtualmente imposible que algún habitante de Alabasta no supiese del apellido de la Familia Real, más aun si eran estudiantes.

' _Entonces ese es su nombre completo,'_ Pensó Rias, sin darse cuenta de que ese era apellido que le pertenecía a alguien más y que Crocodile solo lo dijo para intentar confirmar algo.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Crocodile seria conocido con ese apellido por todos aun si nunca fue su intensión.

"Entonces Nefeltari-san, ¿Cómo llego usted aquí?" Pregunto Rias quien actuó de forma educada. Al no ser alguien que ella conociese y al ser un hombre adulto ella pensó que era buena idea ese tipo de acercamiento respetuoso.

"El cómo termine aquí es lo que quiero saber," Respondió Crocodile con un tono de voz aburrido que mostraba que él no les daba mucha importancia a ellos, "Para comenzar ¿Dónde estamos?" Aun cuando era la única opción Crocodile no creía que este lugar fuese Alabasta debido a que esos chicos ni siquiera reaccionaron al escuchar el nombre de la Familia Rea.

Esa pregunta causo que los presentes mirasen con curiosidad a Crocodile… ¿Asique él no sabía en donde estaba?

Pero queriéndole causar una buena impresión a su Peón, Rias estaba lista para responder a sus preguntas.

"Nos encontramos en la Ciudad de Kuoh," Respondió Rias quien noto ese tono de voz pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora, después de todo Crocodile no sabía todavía que él era su subordinado y ella quería dar una buena primera impresión.

"…Nunca escuche hablar de ese lugar, ¿En qué país está?" Y luego de intentar buscar el nombre de esa ciudad en los múltiples recuerdos de los lugares en los que él había estado Crocodile hizo esa pregunta al no encontrar ningún nombre similar.

"Esa ciudad se encuentra en Japón," Respondió Rias.

Crocodile solo se quedó en silencio y pensativo… siendo que él nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese.

Afortunadamente Rias continúo hablando después de notar que su nuevo Peón no daba respuesta por estar enfocado en sus pensamientos.

"Por lo que veo no te encontrabas en Japón si te estás pensando tan intensamente," Dijo Rias intentando mantener una conversación y averiguar mas sobre Crocodile.

"Así es, yo estaba en un país desértico," Respondió Crocodile luego de pensarlo unos segundos, "Antes de llegar aquí de alguna manera estaba peleando contra alguien," La forma en la que Crocodile pudo mentir sin hacer sospechar a los demás de que él estaba mintiendo era una muestra de que sus capacidades iban más de ser un muy fuerte peleador además de alguien muy inteligente a la hora de hacer planes o mentir.

Uno no podía engañar a un país durante varios años presentándose como un héroe ante la gente mientras secretamente planeaba apoderarse de ese país si se era un mal mentiroso.

"Ya veo…" Murmuro Rias quien decidió dejar para más tarde ese asunto ya que después de todo habría tiempo de sobra después para conocer a su nuevo Peón.

Ella tenía confianza de que sería capaz de formar una relación cercana con Crocodile como la que ella tenía con los demás.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir entonces me iré," Dijo Crocodile, "Tengo cosas importantes de las que encargarme,".

"Espera, antes necesito que sepas algo," Dijo Rias para detener a su nuevo subordinado.

Únicamente para que su imagen no sufriese daño Crocodile se quedó a escuchar, después de todo se reflejaría muy mal en un futuro Rey si este actuaba groseramente con la gente que le había curado.

"La verdad es que no somos gente común y corriente," Comenzó a hablar Rias quien vio que este era el momento de revelar todo.

Sin embargo al decir eso Crocodile lo interpreto de una forma distinta, debido a pensar que él todavía estaba en su mundo.

' _Hmm… probablemente solo un grupo de mocosos que habrán comido una Akuma no MI,'_ Debido a que todavía no sabía la gravedad de su situación esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Crocodile.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué quieren decir con eso?" Pregunto un Crocodile que fingió interés, y a decir verdad él estaba un poco interesado en ver qué tipo de habilidades tenían.

Si eran habilidades útiles Crocodile podía incluso considerar a alguno de ellos como un futuro subordinado…. Especialmente si la pelirroja había consumido la Chiyu Chiyu no Mi.

"La verdad es que somos… Demonios," Revelo finalmente ella.

"¿Demonios?" Repitió el Antiguo Shichibukai.

' _Probablemente solo unos mocosos que han hecho actos menores de delincuencia y ahora se creen la gran cosa,_ ' Con la falta de información sobre ellos Crocodile únicamente pudo llegar a esa conclusión.

"Por favor, ¿Es eso lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir?" Dijo Crocodile con un tono de burla, "Realmente no tengo tiempo para perder con tonterías como estas," Y con eso Crocodile volvió a caminar una vez más hacia la puerta.

Uno podría considerar como extraño que alguien como Crocodile que vivía en un mundo con cosas como Gigantes, Gyojins y cientos de criaturas extrañas considerase la existencia de los demonios como un simple mito.

Sin embargo el mito de que las Akuma no Mi tenían demonios dentro ya había sido desmentido.

Incluso aquellos en Impel Down como Magellan eran seres humanos a pesar de poseer cuernos y alas.

"Te aseguro que no es mentira," Respondió calmadamente Rias quien ya había planeado que hacer en caso de una persona escéptica sobre lo sobrenatural.

"Si estas tan convencida entonces demuéstralo," Contesto Crocodile de forma condescendiente, el volvió a fijarse en Rias.

Sin embargo cualquier cosa insultante que el pudiese decir se quedó en su garganta… al ver como alas aparecieron en la espalda de esos cuatro jóvenes. Si le pasase a uno él lo podría atribuir a una Akuma no Mi… pero que le pasase exactamente a cuatro personas era algo que no era posible para una Akuma ni Mi al ser esas únicas.

Al ver la sorpresa en su rostro Rias decidió continuar explicando sobre la verdad acerca de ella y su verdadera raza.

La pelirroja explico sobre que los demonios y seres sobrenaturales existían.

Crocodile decidió escuchar por completo la explicación que ella estaba dando y cuando ella terminase el decidiría como actuar. Después de todo él estaba lidiando con algo desconocido y ella le estaba dando información.

Fue ahí que el antiguo Shichibukai escucho de Rias Gremory la historia de la guerra entre las tres Fracciones de los Ángeles, Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos.

Sobre la guerra que hubo… él lo escucho todo. Incluso el sistema con el que los demonios resucitan a los humanos para ser subordinados.

La forma en la que esa chica estaba dando su explicación le indicaba a Crocodile que ella no estaba diciendo mentiras por lo convencida que sonaba esa voz.

"…Y eso es todo," Finalizo de explicar Rias quien estaba curiosa por ver cómo iba a reaccionar su nuevo subordinado.

Como él se había mantenido en silencio y no hecho ninguna pregunta ella asumió que él estaba pensando en lo que ella le había revelado.

Es decir aun con todo el seguía escéptico.

Para empezar si criaturas como lo que Rias había descrito realmente existían en este mundo entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora no se hubiese vuelto conocimiento de al menos una parte del mundo?

Si uno sabía dónde buscar entonces información podía ser encontrada, eso era algo que Crocodile conocía a la perfección.

Sin importar lo mucho que algo como lo que le contaron fuese un secreto para la gente normal… incluso en el bajo mundo donde solo habían criminales y gente que actuaba fuera de la ley información como esa se hubiese esparcido sí o sí.

Sin duda alguna si esos 'Demonios' o las otras criaturas que Rias menciono existiesen entonces ellos ya se hubiesen vuelto un factor en el mundo.

Pero fue lo que ella dijo después de finalizar esa explicación lo que llamo la atención de Crocodile.

"Cuando te vi en tan mal estado decidí ayudarte y para hacerlo tuve que convertirte en un Demonio también," Finalmente ella hizo esa revelación de que ahora Crocodile ya no era un ser humano… y que además ahora era un subordinado.

Pero ante todo pronóstico… el no dio respuesta alguna cuando Rias esperaba que el perdiese la calma y comenzase a hacer todavía más preguntas… Crocodile simplemente se quedó en silencio como si estuviese muy absorbido en sus pensamientos.

Para confirmar todo había una cosa que el podía hacer.

"…Solo una cosa… ¿Cómo pudo sacar esas alas?" Pregunto Crocodile en… un tono de voz neutral.

El necesitaba ser profesional y confirmarlo… antes de ponerse en plan 'Asesinar a los Bastardos que Intenten Humillarme'.

Después de todo para alguien como el ser un subordinado era una gran humillación.

Rias amablemente le explico cómo hacerlo y con intentarlo una sola vez…

Y efectivamente… un par de alas salieron de su espalda.

En otras palabras… el si era ahora un Demonio en lugar de un ser humano… y a la vez él era el subordinado de esa chica.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad… Crocodile sintió como una gran cantidad de furia comenzaba a manifestarse desde lo más profundo de su ser, una furia que si llegaba a su punto máximo le haría directamente asesinar a esos mocosos en frente suyo.

El haberlo convertido en un… demonio mientras se encontraba inconsciente y además tener que servirle a esa chica como consecuencia… realmente era algo humillante.

Y como Crocodile lo dijo una vez… él había matado a cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar humillarlo.

¿Por qué iría a ser la excepción esta vez?

Aunque quizás en esta ocasión él pueda al menos darles una oportunidad.

Quizás producto de su derrota a manos de Luffy pero afortunadamente para Rias Gremory y su Nobleza, Crocodile no los iba a matar a todos debido a un ataque de furia cosa que si hubiese pasado antes de conocer la derrota a manos de ese novato con grandes sueños e ideales.

Porque… esa chica tuvo la osadía de convertirlo a el… a un Shichibukai en un subordinado mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Y para Crocodile un acto como ese… únicamente merecía la muerte. Después de todo él había asesinado a cualquiera que hubiese intentado humillarlo, y ser convertido en el subordinado de una mocosa era definitivamente algo humillante.

"…Después de escuchar todo solo tengo una cosa que decir," Finalmente Crocodile hablo después de haber escuchado la explicación de Rias… aunque su tono de voz peligroso era aparente para cualquiera.

Aquí Crocodile no uso ninguna sutileza ni intento ocultar su hostilidad… después de todo no había necesidad de pretender nada.

Inmediatamente sintiendo la hostilidad palpable en el ambiente Kiba, Akeno y Koneko se pusieron en frente de Rias quien miro con sorpresa la reacción que tuvo Peón, es decir ella esperaría cosas como confusión, miedo y enojo… pero nunca una furia asesina.

"…Antes que nada quiero dejar claro una cosa… _**yo no le sirvo a nadie**_ ," Eso Crocodile lo dijo un tono lleno de finalidad y veneno dando a entender que ese punto era algo definitivo.

Además de darle a Rias Gremory una mirada llena de desprecio como si ella fuese escoria.

' _¿Q-que está pasando?'_ Pensó una nerviosa Rias al ver como la situación se estaba desenvolviendo.

Ella sabía que era posible que Crocodile estuviese confundido o asustado por su nueva situación, cualquiera lo estaría y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo como la buena ama que era ella.

Pero Rias jamás considero una respuesta llena de hostilidad como esa.

"Si en este instante me dices como volverme humano una vez más… considerare no matarte a ti y a tu grupo," Dijo Crocodile a la vez que dio una amenaza clara… y para hacer énfasis él les apunto a ellos con su garfio.

Cualquiera podía notarlo… él hablaba totalmente en serio con esa amenaza.

Para Rias Gremory su primer Peón oficialmente se convirtió en… el subordinado más problemático y desobediente que ella jamás tuvo y tendrá… si es que el término 'subordinado' podía siquiera aplicarse a ese hombre.

Ella nunca considero cuan terco podía ser Crocodile… y cuanto el odiaba estar bajo el mando de alguien más.

Lo único bueno era que… al menos el intentaba darle una elección en lugar de directamente asesinarla.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bueno ahora tenemos el segundo capítulo de la historia de uno de nuestros villanos favoritos (O al menos mi favorito) XD**

 **Aquí podemos apreciar que este capítulo sirvió para que Crocodile se despertase y se diese cuenta de que había algo raro con toda su situación y además es en este cap que Crocodile conoce a Rias y al resto del club.**

 **Esa era la finalidad de este capítulo… quizás fue mucha palabrería pero prometo más acción para el próximo.**

 **Y sobre el final… bueno me pareció en sí lo más apropiado para esta ocasión ya que personalmente no puedo ver a Crocodile tomándose bien la noticia de que él había terminado siendo transformado en algo más que ya no era humano sin siquiera haber podido decir algo.**

 **Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le enojaría seria el hecho de que ahora él era técnicamente el subordinado de alguien más. Crocodile es alguien complejo pero creo que sus acciones aquí están dentro de lo que su personaje haría.**

 **Como vemos debido a su falta de información (Y desconocer que Pell se había aparentemente sacrificado para evitar que la bomba matase a la gente en Alubarna) Crocodile asumió que él había ganado.**

 **Por otro lado aquí decidí que Crocodile solo tomase 3 Peones ya que si bien él es bueno no creo que el valga tanto a falta de Sacred Gear en su cuerpo… a la vez da más espacio para ver quien se uniría a Rias.**

 **¿Crocodile seguirá con su amenaza y buscara matar a Rias?**

 **Eso lo veremos en el próximo cap.**

 **Como ven aquí esa pequeña mentira para comprobar lo que el Club de Ocultismo sabia terminara teniendo consecuencias ya que ahora todos pensaran que Nefeltari es su apellido XD**

 **Bueno francamente buscaba darle uno ya que no tenerlo sería algo medio sospechoso y Crocodile sabe a no atraer atención innecesaria hacia su persona.**

 **Y en lugar de inventar uno pensé que gracias a esta situación el terminase adoptando el apellido de Vivi… aunque en Alabasta de seguro estarían muy enojados si se descubre que Crocodile usa ese apellido para su persona.**

 **Pero como el planeaba tomar el trono de ese país… bueno en ese caso el apellido le encaja.**

 **Bueno debo decir que con los comentarios… a esta historia le está yendo mejor de lo que esperaba XD**

 **Creia que si hacia una historia que usaba a Crocodile en lugar de personajes como Luffy, Zoro, Ace o Law entonces esa historia estaba condenada a no ser muy popular debido a que elegí a un villano aunque de entre todos era el mejor para este rol.**

 **Espero que me continúen apoyando y que dejen sus reviews mis queridos lectores.**


End file.
